The Journey
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Narcissa falls in love with Lily, and although it is not easy, the journey is something she is proud of. Lily/Narcissa femslash


**I felt like writing a song-fic for once. I just randomly remembered this song today and it was a song I listened to a lot when my school found out I was bi, so I thought it would work well in a story :)**

**The sentences in italics are not mine, they are from the song "What I've Become" by Ashlee Simpson.**

**I have discovered that I have fallen in love with this pairing :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Journey<span>**

X

_I walk alone inside these walls and it's not easy being me._

_It seems like every time I escape, there's another following._

She presses her forehead to the glass, the coldness of it making her whole body shiver. How can she go on when the worst thing has happened? She has found herself having to escape up to an abandoned old classroom on the fifth floor, just to escape the looks and the whispers and the nasty giggles.

X

_Being prone and, yeah they're coming,_

_I can feel them shooting me, without asking,_

_Lights are flashing, but I guess that..._

Why has she let herself become this? Why could she not be more like her sisters? Bellatrix is married already. Andromeda. She's a blood-traitor, but at least she's with a man. Narcissa hates herself as she glances through the glass at her pathetic-looking reflection. It's raining outside, and the raindrops are dotted all over her face like she's crying.

She feels like crying.

X

_It's what I've become, let me live as who I am,_

_Never wanted nothing, but you don't let me breathe as who I am._

The morning is unbearable. She is shoved in the corridors by younger girls. She sports a horrible bruise on her left arm as a result of walking past a group of giggling third year Hufflepuffs, who just happened to have been giggling about her.

She wants to go back in time. She wishes she had never told Lucius Malfoy her secret – what had she been thinking? Trusting _him_?

But he was relentless in asking her out, and she only looked at him as a friend, and she had trusted him.

"I'm gay," she had said, and regretted it the minute she saw the look on his face.

She hates herself.

X

_I've just begun, just begun, just begun to find my way,_

_I've just begun, just begun, just begun to find my way._

Every day is the same. Whispers. Violence. More whispers. Angry letters from home.

She falls in love.

And to make it somehow worse, she falls in love with the muggle-born Lily Evans in Gryffindor.

And Lily loves her too.

X

_There's not a pill to take to save me from this heartache._

They kiss under the tree by the Black Lake, and it is the sweetest, most perfect moment in Narcissa's life. She has never felt to blissful and content than in this moment.

Lily smiles at her and her world just suddenly seems so much better.

But she feels pain in her chest when she realises that her family will kill her when they find out.

X

_But I have no regrets, I'm holding for a better day._

The day has come and she has her bags packed. She leaves her messy hand-written note stained with tears at the bottom of the stairs in the middle of the night.

She will never see her parents or her sisters again.

She is running away. With Lily.

X

_It's what I've become, let me live as who I am,_

_Never wanted nothing, but you don't let me breathe as who I am._

It has been two years and she is happy. They have just adopted their first child – a little girl. She looks like the both of them with the help of some magic. She has Narcissa's curly blonde hair and Lily's green eyes and smile.

She is beautiful.

And so is Lily.

X

_I've just begun, I've just begun, I've just begun to find my way,_

_I've just begun, I've just begun, I've just begun to find my way._

"I do," Lily says softly on their wedding day.

Without hesitation, Narcissa repeats the words "I do" and they find themselves locked in a kiss so much like their first that it takes Narcissa back and she remembers.

She remember the horrible feelings and the hatred she had felt for herself. She remembers the physical and emotional bruises and the pathetic excuse for a family she once had.

She glances back up at Lily and smiles lovingly at her wife.

"I found my way," she says quietly, taking Lily's hand and letting the tears fall from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

xXx


End file.
